wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)
"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" is the third song about Dorothy. It made its debut in Yummy Yummy. This Song's Music is Very Similar to a Cockroaches song called Something Good This Way Comes & Raise your Hand Origins Music (1994 Version) Music (1998 Version) Songwriting (1994 Version) The Wiggles wrote a song to involve with their friend Dorothy the Dinosaur. The letters of Dorothy's name are spelled during the chorus. Songwriting (1998 Version) Production Songwriting Murray, Jeff, Anthony and John wrote the music and Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Greg and John wrote the lyrics. Arranging (1998 Version) Recording (1994 Version) Recording (1998 Version) Song Credits 1994 Version * Music, Lyrics and : Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: EMI Music 1998 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page John Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Karaoke Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1994 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Children's Vocals - Trina Leigh, Allison O'Brien * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Murray Cook * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Peter Mackie * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Organ/Keyboard Flute & Saxophone - Jeff Fatt The Wiggles Movie Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Carolyn Ferrie * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Organ - Jeff Fatt 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan * Dialogue: Anthony Field * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Carolyn Ferrie * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - Paul Hester * Organ: Jeff Fatt The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Dorothy's Voice - Elisha Burke * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ/Drum Programming - Jeff Fatt The Wiggly Big Show Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - Paul Hester * Organ - Jeff Fatt 1999 Version * Lead Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - Anni Hsu * Backing Vocals - Carlos Chang, James Arthur Chen, Danny Shao * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Organ/Keyboard Flute - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Additional Vocals - Carolyn Ferrie, Anthony Field * Bass - John O'Grady * Electric Guitar - Rex Goh * Acoustic Guitar - Greg Page * Organ - Dominic Lindsay * Drums - Tony Henry * Flute - Tony Gardner Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Carolyn Ferrie * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - Paul Hester * Organ: Jeff Fatt Listen Song Lyrics Who's that in the garden eating all our red, red roses? (It's Dorothy!) She wears a floppy white hat and yellow spots galore. Look at those big green paws (Wow!) She's a very friendly dinosaur. Ahhhhh... D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. She's my favourite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! She's a really friendly dinosaur, she works so hard in the garden She pulls out all the weeds, plants more roses and she mows the lawn When the music starts, she dances on the floor She's a really groovy dinosaur Ahhhhh... D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. She's my favourite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. She's my favorite dinosaur Transcript from Yummy Yummy 1994 (Jeff dresses up as Dorothy the Dinosaur by putting on a hat and tail and Anthony arrives.) Anthony: Hello. We're getting ready to meet our friend, Dorothy the Dinosaur. (Jeff tries putting the Dorothy tail behind but misses.) She's a really friendly dinosaur, Dorothy and whenever the Wiggles go sing and play, our friend, Dorothy the Dinosaur. And do you know what she sings? She sings Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, Hey! That's great except I'll tell you something else about Dorothy. Well, she loves... (Jeff puts the Dorothy tail behind Anthony.) What? I got a... I got a dinosaur tail. (Jeff laughs and gets the Dorothy hat.) Ah, well. Anyway, Dorothy, she loves roses because she eats roses all the time. She eats them day in and day out, Dorothy. Well, I'll tell you what. Why don't we meet Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's our favourite (Jeff puts the hat on top of him) dinosaur. (Jeff laughs.) Episode Performances *Foodman *Counting and Numbers *At Play *Imagination *When We Were Young *Hip Hop With Emma Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Wake Up Jeff! (concert clip) *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital (New Version) *Live Hot Potatoes! Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy *Live Hot Potatoes! Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:Action Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 4 Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 1 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Taking Off! songs